hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Gustavo Belinksi (Sarasaland Kingdom) Hetalia
Sarasaland Kingdom (Wyztkem de Sorobíonch) is a fanmade character of the anime and manga Hetalia: Axis Powers. He is the older brother of the Mushroom Kingdom and State of Croatios. Height: 5’11 Name: Gustavo Belinksi Age: 23 Gender: Male Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Light Blue Special Features: Sikh Necklace, Stubble, Appearances: Fanfics Appearance Gustavo is a chill, arrogant man who has brown hair and light blue eyes. He wears a gray Sverige 10th Division uniform, the weapons bracket on his uniform carries 3 Poisonous Spray Grenades, 3 Frags, 1 Sarasi Skinning Knife, 1 canteen and a Model 437 FDE Revolver. He wears a badge on his head which he says was given to him by France when he agreed to send troops to Europe during the Napoleonic Wars to help Francis. He also has a stubble beard which signifies the famous and historic Sverige regions which were the first regions to ever secede from the Mushroom Kingdom. During World War II, he is seen a gray Savanna uniform fighting Andrei in the hot, Sarasi Layer Cake Desert (Temperatures can reach up to 139° Fahrenheit). He is seen wearing a necklace which contains the Sikh Kwanda. In a sketch made by JuanTheNeko, Gustavo is wearing a gray Confederate uniform with a Sikh necklace. He has many pockets on his helmet and uniform. Unlike his brother, he is a jackass and does funny and dangerous stunts with Hyrule. One of the stunts being the continuous Sarasi nuclear tests in the LCD (Layer-Cake Desert). In World War II, he is seen wearing a gray Kshka uniform to fight in the hot Sarasi weather. Interests and Personality Gustav proclaims himself as a stuntman, but his brother Mushroom Kingdom describes him as an although arrogant and the “loves to fight” brother, he is a rather calmed person. Gustavo has been adopted by many nations through the years before his independence, one of them being France, another being the great Kong Empire, and the Galactic Empire ot Galactic Knight Order. Sarasaland loves beer and parties. Like his brother Andrei (Mushroom Kingdom) he speaks in the Mush Dialect. He is trilingual, speaking French, Mush and English. The country’s top three spoken languages. He secretly stalks Hyrule because the two haven’t had the best years lately, especially with the “Disputed Territory” and is paranoid of a Hyrulian Invasion or war with his country. He thinks of joining NATO, in spite of him basically being a Communist Monarchy and being in the Koloan Unholy Alliance. Gustavo LOVES beer or almost any kind of alcoholic beverage and he also adores Grilled Mushrooms like his brother. When Gustavo became independent, many rebellions and proxy wars occurred which led him to a deep depression that would lead to the Sarasi Partitions (Very Similar to The Three Partitions of Poland) when the Christian Galactic Commonwealth, Duchy of Hyrule, Mushroom Kingdom and Kong Empire invaded him from 4 fronts to stop all the violence in the area. Gustavo has had a dark past and gets pissed when someone brings it up. During the Halloween 2011 Event, he was dressed as he described as a "Typical Gamer No-Life" Relationships: ''' '''Mushroom Kingdom- Andrei Belinksi also known as the Mushroom Kingdom is Gustavo’s little brother. Andrei calls Gustavo Sarasaland or Gustav for short. They both grew up separately and met each other when the Kong Empire colonised the Mushroom Kingdom and made them meet each other. At the time this happened, they were both chibis. It was common to see Gustavo fight as Gustav was the type of brother that adored fighting. After the Mush War For Independence, Gustavo remained a Mush colony/Province known as the Sverige Regions. After some very long political debates, disagreements and upheavals, Gustavo tried to secede from Andrei’s house and soon got into a big fight also known as the Mush Civil War, which lasted over 10 years! When Gustavo was successful at the secession, Andrei broke down in tears and gave him his freedom. Despite all the hate, Gustavo did really good things to support his little brother, when Andrei was in poor condition during the Mush Depression (1910-1939), Gustavo worked hard and raised about 1000 Gold Coins to save his little brother’s economy, he also secretly paid Andrei's rent and supplied him with oil. He simply said he couldn’t live without his little brother, in a time of which he was having his OWN problems with the Worths’ Rebellion, Death and Taxes’ Riots, The Sarasi Militia Scandals which caused the Sarasi Partitions. In World War II, Gustavo teamed up with Hyrule and the Koopa Kingdom to take Andrei down from the South and the East. When battling the bloody battles with Andrei he barely succeeded beating him. When Gustavo attacked the Mush Civil War site of Breitenfield, he heavily beat and outnumbered Andrei with his Sarasi pride, pushing all the way up to the Provorovka Front with Hyrule. During the final days of World War II, he and Andrei fought for hours, Andrei remained victorious but both collapsed right after with massive blood loss. Despite being in the Koloan Unholy Alliance, Gustavo is still the jackass brother Andrei loves. He describes him as being a Party Pooper and a “Whiner”. Beyond the tough exterior and arrogant attitude he still loves his brother with all his heart. Kong Archipelago: ''' Papullias found Gustavo when colonising and expanding his empire in the 11th century. Papullias found him scuddling in his yard, Gustavo was terrified at the sight of the strong and powerful man. However, he was treated quite well in the Kong Empire. Soon, Gustavo lost all respect for Papullias when the Kong Empire sold him to France in the early 1400’s (This references to the Southern Regions of present-day Sarasaland Kingdoms being sold to France). Gustavo lived with France for about 100 years before returning to Papullias and Man! Was he not happy! He screamed at Papullias for almost 2 hours straight and hated him, this hate will soon exceed in the Sarasi Partitions. During the First World War, Papullias protected him which boosted his relationship a lot. Today, he has a lot of respect for Kong Archipelago and thinks of him as a father '''Hyrule- Sarasaland and Hyrule are great allies today, Sarasaland has assisted Hyrule in many occasions, featuring World War II. But what Hyrule doesn’t know is that Gustavo secretly fears him, more than anyone. Gustavo has the recurring paranoia of Hyrule invading him like in The Partitions. In World War I, The Sarasaland Kingdom was a minor Allied power with Hyrule. Gustav never admits to this but he only joined the Allied Powers to gain respect from his better, richer, little brother and did a good job defending against Hyrule and the rest of Koloa. Today, they both are great allies and one thing for sure, they bother the F*** out of Andrei xD Koopa Kingdom-''' SK calls the Koopa Kingdom “The Holy One” due to all his beliefs in Japanese folklore and stories. He is aware of their brutal attacks of Mush soil and the treatment of Mush prisoners during WWII which somewhat disturbs the Sarasi man. They both worked alongside each other during World War 2 on the East Coast of the MK. SK says he would never get into a war with him because their tactics. '''Germany����- SK was on the Axis Powers during World War II, meaning that he got to spend time with Germany once in awhile. Despite Gustavo not being a big player in invading Europe, he and 900 Nazi Troops were attempting to invade the Mushroom Kingdom in his continent of Koloa which he, Hyrule and the Koopa Kingdom failed at accomplishing. Ludwig and Gustavo both have a desire for beer, that is mostly how they got to know each other. But during World War II, Nazi troops killed many Sarasi troops, which led to a lot of controversy between the two. Today, they don’t have the best relationship but their desire for biére is unbelievable! Beanbean Kingdom ����-''' When he and Andrei were chibis, they both had a crush on the Beanish Kingdom, but these feelings went away when France adopted him and he developed a couple crushes, he never disclosed who or even mentioned it to anybody except Andrei. '''Prussia- When Sarasaland got adopted by France, he saw Prussia as a nearby threat and tried to get Gil away from France as possible but the two ended up being great friends. France����- ''' During the 14th century, the Kong Empire sold the Sverige Regions (Present-day Southern Sarasaland) to France. In Europe, Gustavo developed a lot of French culture and saw France as a father figure to him. He and France fought together against England in the Hundred Years War but Gustavo let in early. Gustavo does know how to speak French but is not very fluent. (I’m too lazy to write the rest T^T) '''APPEARANCES: Gustavo has not appeared in any episodes or skits at this moment (most of which I listed are what he saw) but I will welcome anyone to use him in a fanfic but please ask for permission before using him. (ANY USES OF GUSTAVO WITHOUT PERMISSION WILL LEAD TO A BLOCK OR REPORT ✔⚠) TRIVIA (Well some of it anyways): * The Sarasaland Kingdom was a minor Allied (WWI) and Axis Power. * About 10000 Sarasi troops have entered Europe during the span of the two World Wars. * Gustavo’s love for French culture is based on the 30% of the Sarasi population that has French origin. French is also a main language there * The Christian Galactic Commonwealth spread Christianity across Koloa and one of the sacred sites can be seen in Lopral, Sarasaland this site is still there even with the Sikh majority All rights for the Original Sarasaland Kingdom go out to Nintendo ^-^